


[原耽] 夜幕尽时

by Selleno



Category: Original Work
Genre: BL, M/M, 原创, 原耽 - Freeform, 都市
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selleno/pseuds/Selleno
Summary: 傅越生来就是那样的人，必须在金碧辉煌的大厅里，扮来去自如的蝴蝶，仪表是他所有本领里最好用的一项，其余种种，事务上的才华，熬夜加班的姿态，不过是装饰。杨靖望着他：“为什么你这头声名在外的狐狸，在我面前，看上去雪白无害？”傅越躲开他的目光：“是你的眼睛不好使。”“也许吧。旁人都说杨国利是大圣人，泰斗，我却只觉得他虚伪。到底是我这双眼睛，不够正常。”——废物作家x男花瓶，系列中短篇，不定期更新
Kudos: 3





	1. 夜幕尽时·日落

1、礼物

走得很晚，路上全是积水，笔记本外壳在风里越吹越凉，咖啡馆歌曲里的人声，是其中最尴尬的部分。在截稿日当天，尽早完成才是第一要务，但半吊子作家杨某的潜意识，执着地要把睡在住处的那个混蛋，纳入眼前的稿件。这未免有点儿混为一谈了——他要写稿子，或者要写那家伙，是两回事。要不痛不痒地卖笑，或者恶毒地发出满腹牢骚，自然不同。

打开小说，他全心全意爱着故事里的女主角，或许就是如此，才非到咖啡馆写作不可。让他最挫败的是，只有在咖啡馆的座位上，他才真正爱那个女人；但要将“混蛋”写进故事，理性说，“混蛋”也是万万不配的。因此他最终虚拟的那一种纯净的爱恨情仇，充满无可奈何、令人憎恶的自恋，足以让键盘停滞不动。

“你干嘛要这些无聊的东西呢？”他质问编辑。

“有人爱看啊。分不清真和假、无聊和不无聊的家伙。”编辑轻飘飘地回答。在“欺骗人的感情”这项行为中，他们是长期共犯。

“明明可以不这么搞。”

“你不写，有的是人等着写。”

有时，杨某对编辑的傲慢充满好感。正因编辑如此轻视经手的作品（连带轻视自己的衣食父母）、如此毫不犹豫地迎合最肤浅的欲求，将稿件衬托得一文不值，杨某才在理想幻梦的边缘，保持了最基本的清醒，让自己看上去还像一个乏味的普通人。

“所以，你交稿了吗？”

他一回家，躺在沙发上看电影的“混蛋”就问。

“交了。”

交上去的是按部就班、没动脑子的结局。杨靖一想到那些扭捏造作的玩意儿就难受，他双手捂着脸：“别聊这个，行吗？”

“有别的新鲜事？”

“又有一伙儿人来找我写漫画脚本，我哪儿会写小学生打怪？现在都流行什么破烂玩意儿？”

“难道漫画脚本就有什么好聊的？”

“没有。”他泄了气，“都他妈滚吧。我说了不会。人什么都不会的时候，天下无敌。”

傅越在黑暗中笑了：“可惜你不缺钱。不然为了钱不得不写小学生打怪，得把你气成什么样儿啊。”

父亲去世后不久，杨靖就跟前妻离了婚。倒不是说两者之间有什么因果关联。他只是觉得，既然自己终于挣脱了一个家庭，不如干脆把另一个家庭也甩掉。从前逢年过节，他和妻子两头回家，表演郎才女貌的戏码，每每一上车，就彼此心照不宣地沉默。他们实在是同类，对彼此充满了解，想离开的时候，半个字也不用多解释。

“祝你顺利。”从民政局出来，前妻把离婚证放进包里，伸出手，说，“——不对，祝你快乐。有个礼物送你，过几天到。”

“客气什么，你也一样。”杨靖匆匆回答，没在意“礼物”的部分。

他在父亲的葬礼上碰见傅越，这混蛋是父亲的学生。还是每年年节，他总能听见这姓傅的小子给父亲打电话，报备近况，二人一唱一和，一方表演尊师重道，一方因自己的权威洋洋自得。有一回，大年初一的早上，通宵麻将的杨靖和妻子刚刚睡熟，却被这样一通虚情假意的电话吵醒。妻子皱起眉头。

“爸这儿还是这么热闹啊。”她淡淡地抱怨，“桃李满天下。”

妻子的不悦正是杨靖自己的。有时，他希望自己也能学会妻子那种，在漫不经心且优雅的语调中透出讽刺的说话本领。

“杨靖。”父亲咣、咣地敲门，“别睡了。小傅来送东西，你下去接一趟。大过年的，难为这小子特地过来，有心了。”

“真热情啊。”杨靖鼻音浓重，“大年初一来拍你的马屁，你睡过他吧？他那卡了那么久的博士论文突然通过，是找你打点的？哎呀，这可得好好谢一谢。”

父亲大发雷霆：“你说什么屁话呢？”

妻子赶忙披上睡衣出来。“爸，你别生气，他夜里输多了，心情不好。”

“他平时跟你也这么混蛋？”

“没有，没有，他在家话很少。”妻子婉转地笑了，“我就是喜欢他这一点。”

傅越来吊唁父亲，杨靖一看到那西装笔挺、装模做样的家伙，就想起了那个早上。但他此时已无心回忆以一方死亡而骤然告结的家庭矛盾，脑海里逐渐变得一片空白。

“你爱人呢？”傅越来打招呼，问，“……前妻？”

“回老家准备出国了。”杨靖回答，“疫情时期，跟她说没必要来。”

傅越点点头，刚要转身，脚步又顿住了。“吃完饭有安排么？”

“能有什么安排？”杨靖反问。

饭桌上，一群神头鬼脸的家伙大肆将逝者吹嘘了一番。杨靖左耳进，右耳出，不时打个哈哈。忽然有人问，“咱们师母——”

说话人仿佛是傅越的同窗，傅越瞪了他一眼。

饭后，人就散了。傅越上了杨靖的车。

杨靖一言不发地开到郊外，以前同学聚会常去的招待所，闷头喝了一个下午。他喝得头脑发昏，眼眶泛红，一点儿看不出伤心的样子。孑然一身，令他快乐，他是为自己所求来得如此之迟而难过，仿佛人生最热的时光都浪费在了左右掣肘的虚无之中。虚无深处，他把傅越按在一股子消毒液味儿的枕头上，傅越眨眨眼，好似对那味道有些不适。

“我问你，你到底跟没跟老头子睡过？”

“没有。”傅越哑着嗓子回答。

杨靖苦笑。“人都死了，你说什么是什么。”

“真的没有。”

无所谓了，杨靖心想。他低下头吻他，将他熨平的干净衬衫丢到地上，一半是心里不痛快，一半是借酒犯浑。傅越好像有点儿不舒服——就好像他从来没这么干过似的。但他没吭声。

“……他妈的。”杨靖伏在傅越肩头，“受够了，我真的受够了。”

傅越抱住了他。

傅越长相英俊，身高腿长，名声不好，这几件事一块儿发生，也是难免的。他三不五时下夜店疯玩，暗恋他的姑娘都看在眼里，痛在心里。正因如此，杨靖酒劲儿上头之余，残存的理智笃定傅越不会拒绝，说不定还精于此道。——他瞧上去就是那种喜欢刺激的混蛋。

果然，事儿办得舒服又顺利。考虑到自己是个生手，对方就不可能是什么生手。

杨靖又庆幸，又有点儿不高兴。他倒在床上。傅越躺了一会儿，气喘匀了，起来捡起衬衫，抖了抖灰，背过身去，一丝不苟地穿上。拢拢头发，又是个光鲜的人精。

“我本来要被派去上海。”傅越说，“是今天的高铁。”

“是吗？现在还能改期吗？”

“改主意了。”他顿了顿，“有人托我照……留意你。”

杨靖呛了一下，诧异笑出声。

“什么意思？你是牛郎吗？现在是受委托办事？”

“非要这么说的话。”

“谁？”

“你老婆。”

“我老——”

杨靖愣住。酒劲儿还没过去，他的脑子都跟着不好使了。古怪的沉默在空气中蔓延了一会儿。傅越没回头，仿佛在说一件顶无所谓的事一样。

“你喜欢男人，你老婆早就发现了。”他说，“——可能比你自己知道的还早。”

2、价值

傅越告诉杨靖的部分有所保留。事实上，寇文舒——杨靖的前妻——公事公办地约他见面那一次，把话讲得很直白。

“就叫女人的第六感吧。”寇文舒游刃有余地说，“你三番两次亲自上门……不是光为了给我公公送礼吧？”

“不然还能是为了什么呢？”傅越用了一种息事宁人的口吻。

“大年初一那天，你给他扶正口罩的样子我看见了。他那个人口是心非的厉害，越是高兴的事，越要做出一副讨厌的样子，真碰到讨厌的东西，又一本正经，装作无所谓。最后，他最闹不清楚的就是自己想要什么。”

女人的第六感震慑了傅越，他听她说完。

“他回来的时候人都飘飘然了——明明刚和我公公吵完架。”她淡淡一笑，“你知道的，他们父子有仇。”

“就凭这些？”

“就凭这些。”她叹了口气，“其实他对我挺好的，可我从没让他飘飘然过。老实说，我不算难看，也有自己的事业，做女人，我自信是他的价值观里理想的那一种。”

“……谦虚了。”

“这就是问题所在。价值观的理想，和情感关系……不是一回事，你明白吧？”

傅越点点头。

寇文舒进门以来，第一次放松了肩膀。

“行，现在轮到你了。我真的很好奇。你们以前就认识，还是？”

傅越一怔，半天脑袋里才转过弯来，明白她问的是什么。他坐直，两只手搁在桌子上——出去谈生意的架势。

“这方面请容我暂时保密。我和他清清白白，什么飘飘然……我想连他自己都没意识到。”

“确实。”她扬扬眉毛，“他毕竟是块木头。”

杨靖突然醒了酒，这对他构成了不小的折磨。他一瞧见自己和傅越的模样，马上回想起不久前发生的场面。当时有多火热，现在就有多吃惊。

“我们——”

他指指自己，又指指傅越，碰到傅越鄙夷的目光，手都不知道往哪儿搁了。再抬起头时，他又显得比方才硬气。即便如此，傅越也看得出他内心的恼火。

“怎么，这么看不上我吗？”傅越讥诮。

“不是那个意思。”杨靖马上否认，猛地摇摇头，“我跟老头子，我——”

这个情景，让杨靖想到记忆里最糟糕的画面：父亲每次出门，只说要找学生谈论文，实际上却……

“——你情我愿的事，想那么多干嘛？”

傅越的声音把他拉回现实。

“你情我愿？”

“你不情愿？”

“——不是，我没有。我是说我——”

他张口结舌。饶是生于读书世家，从小到大都做作文高手，竟怎么说都是错。

最后，杨靖总算倒腾明白了，正色起来，看了一会儿傅越的面孔。

“——你挺好看的。”他说。

“这我知道。”傅越转过脸去。

“虽然我还是有点儿没想明白。”杨靖皱皱眉，“——你让我一个人想两天，我不会跑的。”

“你跑就跑了。”傅越穿上外套，“又不欠我的。”

他的大度越是货真价实，越让杨靖脑海刺痛。要不是在这个父亲逝去、家庭四散的时刻，陈年的枷锁忽然崩裂，杨靖断不会行此鲁莽之事。这就像始终战战兢兢开车的司机，骤然到了没有交规的国度，三两脚油门就将车子开出限界——他真不晓得自己还能跑200迈。

这时，鬼使神差地，一个念头突然出现：不能把傅越放跑了。如果傅越嘲弄他的瞻前顾后，或者其实为此有点儿伤心……嗨，姓杨的，你自恋个什么劲儿？

“等等，你去哪儿？”

“回家。”

“我捎你。”杨靖下了床，“本来就是我开来的。”

“你？喝这么多，酒驾？”

“我已经醒了。”

“交警可不看你醒没醒。”

傅越一思忖，抓起桌上的车钥匙：“这么想送我，可以我送你。”

反正他一滴没喝，醉态百出的只有杨靖而已。

杨靖在自己的副驾驶上睡着了。高速公路和单调的引擎声让他得到了久违的平静。自打从父亲阖眼的医院出来，他就预感到这种全新的平静，迟早会把自己的生活推向陌生的地方。现在他等到了自己想要的，任凭风吹往何处，如同从未对未来有过向往；或者这种没有未来的时刻，就是他真正的向往。

父亲病重的时期，杨靖内心的煎熬像一种酷刑。望着自己此生最大的敌人，突然失去力量，在众生平等的病床上无法还手地衰弱，他不知道要恨他、可怜他，还是可怜自己。不论彼此是死是活，他每天都盼着这种煎熬早点结束，就算死的是自己也没问题。如果不是护工客气地制止他的发呆，他可能早已在医院里坐到凝固。

“又有客人来探望您公公了。”护工对妻子说。

“知道了。”妻子回答。

一堆趋炎附势的学生中的一个，杨靖想。不管来的是张三还是李四，一律都是妻子前去打发，当然，傅越也一样。所以他不晓得，妻子和傅越曾担忧地看着自己。

父亲的死讯，在网络上引起了小范围的讨论，大都是说，他生前为学术事业做了多少贡献。溢美之词越盛，越让杨靖反胃。有人听说他从事写作，邀请他为父撰写祭文、回忆录，他统统以“家庭私事、难以言表”为由拒绝。理由如此冠冕堂皇，谁也挑不出半点毛病，甚至还以为他的推诿是出于哀痛。

今年这场突如其来的流行病，带来的唯一好处，就是父亲这样一位声名显赫的大学问家，其丧礼不仅少许推迟，还不得不低调从简，保住了杨靖不堪重负的神经。饶是如此，饭桌上喧闹的一切，还是让他听得厌了。

“到了。”

傅越不带感情的声音把他唤醒。

“你没事吧？”

杨靖揉揉额头。

“你住哪儿？”

“不远。”

“别走了。”杨靖冷不丁地说，“聊聊。”

傅越盯着方向盘。

“不是说一个人想两天么？”

“我已经想了两个小时。”杨靖解开安全带，“但我想聊老头子的事，要是你不嫌烦的话。”

傅越复杂地望着他：“你真觉得现在聊老师，合适？”

杨靖苦笑。

“不然呢？我总觉得你对老头子，比我当儿子的还了解。看，你是他的得意门生，他好的那面都给了学校，烂透的那面给母亲和我；花了大半辈子的时间，在外演风光学者的戏码，回到家就当个好吃懒做的摆谱皇帝、大王八蛋，并且还以‘这就是家庭的作用’为由，把自己的丑陋和自大当成理所当然……”

他还没说完，理智就给他刹了车。

“……算了，我想也没什么可说。骂个死人有什么光彩？”

傅越沉默了一会儿。

“他的头衔和人脉，在这个圈子里很管用，你知道吧？我有今天的工作——”

“——全靠你溜须拍马，行了，我知道。每个接近他的人都一样。他心里能不清楚？傻子都看得明白的事，他不懂，他可享受这种感觉了。在学校混了一辈子，他受过社会上的罪吗？知道低三下四地陪人喝酒是什么滋味吗？我带着他的名声出门和有意换个身份，看到的各自是什么脸色，我清清楚楚。你也一样。傅越，你今天在这儿安慰我，用不了几天你就不会再来了，影儿都不会出现。——他死了，我们家对你失去了利用价值。”

傅越的脸颊在黑暗中一阵抽痛。

杨靖呼出一口白气。

“文舒自作主张，给你添麻烦了。你没必要为了任何人的拜托而来。我杨靖做梦都想自生自灭，不顶谁的名声，不欠谁的情。我是喜欢男人也好，女人也罢，对我往后的日子并不重要。希望你别可怜我。”

他的混蛋发言惹恼了傅越。

“‘杨公子’，特别讨厌别人这么叫你是吧？姓杨的，虽然我并不在乎，但刚才是你睡了我，你反过头来说我可怜你，不觉得自己的脑子有毛病吗？怎么，你喝也喝完了，床也上完了，现在开始嫌自己丢人了？”

杨靖的脸上一阵红一阵白，傅越摔门而出。他赶忙跳下车。

“我不是——”

杨靖大声分辩，也不管马路上还有夜里下班赶回家的人。他拉住傅越的胳膊。

傅越回过身。

“不用对我解释，我知道你是什么意思。老师去世，对你打击太大，你陷在自己脑子里的一团浆糊中出不来，开始说胡话了。我不可怜你，你也别伤害我。这样公平了么？”

杨靖的神经敏感地一跳：“我能受什么打击？我巴不得他——”

一只手挡在他的嘴唇上，堵住他没说出来的话。杨靖在寒风中站了一会儿，这手掌因此显得格外突兀地热。

他恍然失神，一滴眼泪不受控制地，从眼眶中涌了出来。

这是父亲死后，杨靖掉的第一滴泪。

3、权衡

杨国利对傅越论文的要求，比对他任何一名过往学生都要严格，这可能是老学者预感自己天命不久，对这名八面玲珑、彬彬有礼的关门弟子，心生多余期待的缘故。可惜，傅越的志向并不在学术，他只想出人头地，顶着导师的大名早日拿到学位，早日跳槽。

二者的分岐，引发过一些黏黏糊糊的争执，傅越一度头疼不已，甚至萌生更换导师的打算。直到有一天，好似因为家庭私事，傅越正在和导师讨论研究进度，杨国利的儿子杨靖，竟然找来学校。

“文舒住院了，刚刚睡下。我只不过出了半个月的差，到她流产才知道她怀孕了！你这名公公到底是怎么当的？你想让母亲的事在儿媳身上再发生一回？”

他显然气急败坏，已经不顾在场是否有他人，仅剩的理智只够他压低音量，没有大打出手。杨国利的目光难得一阵躲闪。傅越识趣地退了出去。不过，他站在门外，还能依稀听见里面的话音。

“放肆！这是什么地方，你在这儿没大没小的？也不是什么大不了的损失，你们不是不要孩子吗！”

“这是要不要孩子的问题？”杨靖捏紧拳头，“孩子是个意外……但是，既然有了，文舒也犹豫，不想自作主张地打掉，本来打算等我回来再商量的，就因为昨天是周末，她替我去看你。你是不是又在家里乱闹脾气，给她气受？”

“哪有那么脆弱？不要什么事都赖在我身上！再说，我哪儿知道她有……有——”

一向以泰斗面孔示人的杨国利，此刻不过是个普通的老头子。傅越的心中一阵没来由的失望，却说不清究竟失望在何处。

下楼的电梯内，他碰见行色匆匆的杨靖。傅越颇感意外：这会儿杨靖那张执着的面孔上，已经既没有愤怒，也没有慌乱。他只是抱着胳膊，靠着轿厢的墙壁，脸上是得到片刻缓解的疲倦。

以傅越积极社交的个性，原本不放过任何一个增加人脉的机会，电梯内更是绝好的搭讪场所。——您是杨老师的公子？他的话都到了嘴边上，不知为何，又将声音吞了下去。

——别打扰这家伙。更强烈的念头在他的脑海里冒出来。

杨靖将手机放回兜里，一不留神，手机顺着裤线边缘滑落。他赶紧低头去捡，已经来不及。说时迟那时快，一只文件夹挡住了手机下滑的路线，稍微缓冲了坠落的速度。

屏幕没碎。

“多谢。”

杨靖捡起手机，对身边人说。

他抬眼望去，目光落在傅越的脸上，不知为何，格外多看了一会儿。杨靖对他人历来漠不关心，这“一会儿”，长得令他自己不安起来。

“我是，那个，杨老师的研究生。”为了缓解尴尬，傅越匆忙说。

杨靖点点头。

“难为你了。”他道。

晦暗中，五颜六色的灯光如海浪，淹没了傅越的脸。几个朋友在舞池里，和女伴跳得火热，唯独他吊丧似的，独自陷在沙发的中央。两杯酒下肚，胃有些不适，转而喝苏打水。

“什么人的葬礼，让你的心情这么差？”詹妮弗端着酒杯走过来，问。

“不是葬礼的问题。”

詹妮弗火热的肌肤，拥过了他僵硬的肩膀。傅越闭上眼睛。他原本很喜欢这种感觉。她像是能包容世界上所有无家可归的人。不过，这未免有些过于幼稚了。

“之前提过的那家伙，我跟他上了床。”他说。

“哦？感觉如何？”

“还行。”傅越愣了愣，“……还不错。”

“这就是你愁眉苦脸的原因？”

“是啊。要是没这一出，也许就……”

他半天没说话。

“也许就什么？心安理得地算了？”

傅越摇摇头。

“……不是一路人。”

詹妮弗“噗”地一笑。

“跟你一路的人那么多，你瞧得上谁？还不是因为不是一路人，才让你这副样子？——诶，你喜欢那种循规蹈矩的类型？”

“看上去是那样？”

傅越不自觉地笑了。

“他今天质问别人，知不知道低三下四地陪人喝酒是什么感觉。知道啊，我差点说出来。”

“你也不带他来玩，我很好奇。”

“他不会来这种地方的。”傅越端起杯子，“再怎么和自己的出身不对付，还是大学教授儿子的习气。”

“哦？我们这里为人师表的客人也不少，还有画家，作家，艺术家……可不是什么不正经的地方哦。”

作家。听说杨国利去世后，杨靖准备整理他的房产，转租出去，这样一来，虽不至于大富大贵，也可不愁吃穿、专心写作了。

杨靖的出身，不论他自己如何看待，在傅越眼中，都是运气好的那一种。若没有傅越这般的功利心，也就没有痛苦。

拒绝了他的挽留，是傅越最终独自来喝酒的原因。想必此刻，杨靖正一个人在空旷的房间里发呆，体会自由的深意吧？明天还有一个重要的会议，如果真的在那儿过夜，傅越不确定自己是否还能保持头脑清醒。毕竟，利益上倚仗的对象，比内心的情感，要重要得多。

要是没有情感就好了。每当脑海中掠过十七年前的残影，傅越都如此将其消灭。这样就可以没有弱点。

“所以，让你皱眉的事，就是爱情的烦恼？”詹妮弗又打听。

“当然不是。”傅越轻笑，“……喂，詹妮弗，你认识那种，周围的人都巴不得他死的人么？”

“哦？不少有钱人的亲戚都不怎么样。”

傅越怔了一会儿。

“也对。”他敷衍地回答。

杨靖一个人在房子里关了三天，傅越果然没有再来。他禁不住冷笑。势利眼的东西，连你也没有例外。

中途，他给前妻打过一次电话，确认那个荒唐的事实。

“我每天跟你睡在一起，怎么会仅凭一时冲动下结论？”前妻十分冷静地说，“你本来就有事瞒着我，不是么？爸爸和他的学生，你看到过不止一次了吧？”

杨靖没想到她会提起这茬。

“那是他老糊涂。如果不是那样，他也不会——”

他把那个无比嫌恶的字眼吞了下去。

“爸爸的确是太乱来了。”她叹，“但这不意味着，你喜欢男人就是很丢人的事情。有时我觉得你每天都在催眠自己，生怕自己变成爸爸那个样子。可小傅来的时候，你又根本忍不住。看到你那副活在煎熬里的模样，我觉得不如干脆一点好。”

“所以我提离婚，你想都没想就答应了？”

“不仅如此。”寇文舒沉吟，“发现你们眉来眼去，我去调查了傅越的背景资料，还算干净，那之后才约他私下见面。”

“我没和他眉来眼去！”杨靖辩解，“是他单方面的——”

“——你没那个意思就算了，没必要和我解释。我们已经不是家人了，不是么？”

这句话给杨靖当头泼了一盆冷水。

他拿着手机，一声不吭地沉默了片刻。

不知过了多久，再开口时，他的声音变得比较低落。

“那天喝得有点高，跟他睡过了。”

“……是么。”

寇文舒的语调，听上去有几分悲伤似的。

“我们已经很久没有……没有……自从没了孩子，你借口怕我会伤到身体……”

“……文舒，你是最好的妻子，我一直都这么觉得，以后也不会改变。”杨靖捏紧手机，捏得骨节发白，“是我们家对不起你，是老头子，和我，两个家庭关系上永远的失败者，谎话精，骗子，让你受委屈了，我……”

他的喉咙一阵哽咽。

“别这么说。”

寇文舒深吸了一口冰凉的空气。

“你对我很好，比很多丈夫对他们的妻子都好得多。如果不是傅越一再出现，我怀疑你真的能够骗自己一辈子，但我不能利用这种欺骗，我不喜欢……我喜欢货真价实的东西。”

“你恨他吗？”

“不，不恨。也许吧，见到他的时候，我有点儿嫉妒。他是那种有走钢丝的天赋的男人，那种天赋我没有，也难怪他会吸引你。如果你能走出来，就算功劳都是他的，我也无所谓。这算是爱吗？我不清楚，可能我逐渐，把你当成自己的孩子了。——对不起，这种说法有点儿过分。都到这会儿了，我只想说出当时真实的感受。”

“我……明白。”

“好。如果没有别的事，那就挂了吧。以后也别……我不是很想听到你或他的近况。”

“……晚安。”

“晚安。”

挂下电话，杨靖坐在黑夜中，发了一会儿呆。他的脚边堆着厚厚的报纸，那是纸媒时代遗留下来的、有关杨国利的诸多报道。大小事由见报，对自己的父亲是家常便饭。

他点燃打火机，将火苗凑近那堆东西。火焰照亮了纸上枯黄的旧照，年轻的杨国利和数名同去东南亚考察的学生站在一起合影，火苗仿佛很快就要将其吞噬。

杨靖的手一抖，松开火机。一缕青烟散去，黑暗里，只留下几不可闻的呼吸声。

4、交易

傅越往自己的衬衫上，很有节制地喷了香水。上台讲话的稿子是准备好的，由他亲自写成。对于这种仪式性的发言，如何安排抑扬顿挫、掌握全场，他有百分百的自信。加之以与生俱来的外表，和严格制作的场地，令他同那些普通话不尽如人意的公司高层，产生了本质的观感差别。

他不关注自己获得了多少闲杂人等的好评。餐会过后，他和今日唯一的猎物交换了联系方式：外资T企的东亚区负责人，苏娜。

晚上，他从苏娜下榻的酒店出来，夜风将他疲倦的身体吹凉。他不觉得清醒，只是累。苏娜是个会定价格的女人，她不要求他一直跟在身边，做她的装饰，何况，她对傅越这样的男人见怪不怪。

“下次的项目，我可以带你去。”

没错，这就是他要的，哪怕对方将自己当作商品也好。他得借此机会，见到更高层的人物。

已经坐进车里，他又收到苏娜的信息。

“有没有兴趣到我们公司做事？”

他的心“咯噔”地跳了一下，并在脑海里迅速过了一下各种各样的可能。见惯了的借口和推诿，对这个女人并不管用，他需要延长眼前的半分钟。

“老板对我有些恩情……”

“理解。”

过了一会儿，她回复。

对话就断在这里。

有一瞬间，傅越担心项目的事就此黄了，懊恼为什么非拒绝不可。但他已经下意识地做出了选择。下意识，这玩意再次拖了傅越的后腿。他把车停在熟悉的路口前，恼火地锤了一下方向盘。

刺耳的鸣笛声短暂地划破夜的寂静。抬眼一看，这路口并不是家的附近。

——是杨国利，不，杨靖的居处。

电梯上升时，傅越想明白了。他是个广布陷阱的猎手，一次不成，还有下次，哪怕十次里有九次不成，但凡能成一次，事情就会按他的希望发展：没了苏娜，还有张娜，刘娜，李娜。再说，苏娜未必是那种斤斤计较的人。

这样哄好了自己，再按杨靖家的门铃时，他的心情是轻松的，身体好似也恢复了能量。呼吸无法触及的深处，甚至有点儿麻痒。崭新的疑惑回到了他的脑海之中：只有到访这间房子，会让他全身的细胞都产生异样的感觉。

交易有成百上千种，唯有不是交易的那种，让人怀疑交易的廉价。

“你……”

“我……”

门打开的一瞬间，杨靖和他同时开口。

杨靖瞧着他，与葬礼那日不同的衣装，飘来若有若无的香水味。他闭上了嘴。

“我能进去吗？”傅越问。

杨靖后退一步，让出门口。

“随意。”

傅越矜持地点了点头，仿佛造访这个“失去利用价值”的家庭，是对杨靖前些日子说的话的有力回击。他注意到，屋里没有开灯。

“刚回来？”

“没有。没什么要干的事，省电。——看手机罢了。”

大门“咔哒”一声撞上的响动，对这所寂静的房子来说有些太突兀了。两个人被黑灯瞎火地丢进了一种粘稠的暧昧里。……香水味淡去了，接下来是难以察觉的一丝酒气，脸颊的温度。傅越的面颊被几个冰凉的触点按住，一只手托起他的下巴。

杨靖咬上他的嘴唇。

傅越很配合地张开了嘴。自动反应似的，身体产生令人舒适的眩晕，睫毛一颤，眼皮顺从地垂了下去。

只可惜这个吻，比实际感觉的还要短暂。杨靖蜻蜓点水地松开他，回到沙发里。

“我为那天说的话跟你道歉。”

“什么话？”

“全部。”

“也不是什么大不了的。”

“如果我没弄错的话，你对我不一样。”杨靖闷声说，“你平时，应该不是现在这样的人。我就是有点儿，闹不明白为什么。可能也没有为什么，对吧？”

他很敏锐，就像初次见面在电梯里，他说“难为你了”那样。杨靖不是生意人，他的讲话习惯，不讲那种经过仔细盘算才出口的话——傅越厌憎却又惯于使用的场面话。所以傅越想，自己是知道为什么的。

“我现在是哪样的人？”

“你……很能忍。当然我也一样。如果我每次需要的时候，抬起眼睛，都能看见你，那就不可能是巧合，对不对？其实，这么长时间过去，我应该明白。只不过，这和你来的借口，以及你在外面的名声，不太符合，如此而已。——我该认为现在是特殊的吗？”

“……你说得对。”

杨靖长出一口气。这次他是清醒的，没喝酒。

“喂，你的博士论文到底是怎么过的？”

“这很重要？”

“很重要。老头子劣迹斑斑……我在意得不得了。”

傅越交握起双手。没什么不能说的，除非在他的心里，有别的鬼魂。

“我听到你们吵架，老师担心我把事情说出去，败坏他的名声，因此口风突然变松，我也就顺其自然。后来你都看到了，我是上门最殷勤的一个，他大概以为自己真是我的偶像，所以把这事放下了吧。”

“果不其然，你是头狡猾的狐狸。”杨靖按按眉心，“还好我一无所有，只是个不成器的二代。”

他自嘲的方式，刺痛了傅越：这样一栋房子唯一的主人，说自己一无所有。自然，杨靖的比较对象是杨国利，他们父子高高在上，难以体会傅越的困苦。还有寇文舒，只把傅越当作芸芸众生中偶然的一名，即便在步步为营方面，他也做不到心狠手辣、令人侧目。否则，她就不会不加警觉，以谈一般生意的态度，来同他谈杨靖了。

杨靖望着他：“为什么你这头声名在外的狐狸，在我面前，看上去雪白无害？”

傅越躲开他的目光：“是你的眼睛不好使。”

“也许吧。旁人都说杨国利是大圣人，泰斗，我却只觉得他虚伪。到底是我这双眼睛，不够正常。”

他拿起傅越的外套，在上面闻到一丝淡淡的女人香味。隐约的妒火令杨靖有几分痛苦，还好，他能够勉强将其压下。傅越生来就是那样的人，必须在金碧辉煌的大厅里，扮来去自如的蝴蝶，仪表是他所有本领里最好用的一项，其余种种，事务上的才华，熬夜加班的姿态，不过是装饰。而眼前这不知几分真诚的温顺与脆弱，乃杨靖唯一占有的部分：属于他的，他可以轻易拿走，不能要更多。

接吻，仪式性地。傅越的力不从心，印证了关于女人香味的猜测。这几日，杨靖昼夜颠倒，称不上多精神，却也不困。他早已遗忘了一般的节律，想睡就睡，想起就起，但傅越要遵守严苛的社会规则，按时报到，失去周末。他在杨靖新买回来的床上躺下。杨靖回到一旁的软椅里，打开电脑。

傅越侧过身，借着路灯透进来的一点光，望着杨靖的背影。儿时，被下放到小县城的父亲结识了母亲，却没多久就离他们而去，原来父亲早已另有家庭。母亲识字，再婚后教书为生。她在温吞的灯光下备课，一个人睡在儿童床上的傅越也这样看着。他不是永远睡得着觉。

对杨靖来说，余生乏味而无望的日子，才刚刚开始。这一段时期的起点，是他在天空泛白之前，深而滚烫地占据微微颤抖的傅越。神智被动物本能完全统治的罅隙间，另一个悬在半空的、他的灵魂，俯瞰着情人面孔上逐渐流露出的敏感和神经质：这个人时而是生意场上傲慢的男客，时而又像个求而不得的疯狂女人。

性别的错乱让杨靖的理智停摆了一瞬。

他的灵魂回到这动物的场景中，安抚对方混乱的呼吸，手指拂去傅越眼睫下滴落的汗水。傅越眩晕了一会儿，直到第一缕阳光将天际线映得发蓝，才察觉自己正蜷缩在杨靖的怀抱里。

“你没事吧？”

傅越摇摇头。

双唇被拨开，呼吸因此落在杨靖的手背。他有一段时间，极其渴望这样的事物。只可惜，对方并不是什么举足轻重的权威人士。然而在情人的选择上，傅越无法违背自己的内心。失控的愉悦过后，在体内蔓延的钝痛，就像他对自己下意识的报复。

“不介意我睡这儿？”他问。

“当……当然。”杨靖难得一结巴，暴露了他真实的内心，“你可以住下来，随时，——也随时可以走。”

傅越疲惫地笑了笑。杨靖需要他。

在傅越入睡的这数个小时里，杨靖的脑海逐渐被填满后又搬空。为了让自己冷静，他拿起笔记本电脑离开住处。身处日复一日凝视的街道上，他的精神才终于恢复往日倒刺丛生的常态。杨国利不复存在，他的一身武装不知要刺向谁，而傅越是脆弱的、并非来此寻求伤害的。

他开始捡起父亲重病前，被自己丢下的工作，继续写作，并且小心地避免行文中，出现一丝一毫“回忆录”的痕迹。这样他就找到了新的敌人——物质欲强烈的编辑，和他嗤之以鼻的市场。

“欢迎回归，”收到他的消息，编辑这样回复，“令杨老师憎恶的小学生娱乐世界。我们又可以携手生产三流低俗脚本了。”

他只回了两个字：呵呵。

在所有虚无缥缈的时刻里，傅越给了他一点儿难得的自豪感。他自觉有义务给对方提供一个备用的家，或者说得谦虚一点儿，旅馆。

——

夜幕尽时·日落 完

待续


	2. 夜幕尽时·子夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “无所谓了。”杨靖老老实实地回答，“我不可能一边搂着你，一边去追求一个虚幻的女人。不仅我本身的渴望不够用，道德也不允许我这么做。你让我从做梦的恶习中解脱了。有一段时间，我相当恼火。你的存在是现实而强烈的，故事里没有东西能和你掰掰手腕。总体来看，这就是我动不了笔的原因。”
> 
> “哦……”
> 
> 傅越拖了一个满意的长音。
> 
> “我该得意吗？”

1、嫉妒

傅越从饭局上下来，气得双手发抖。他被灌了酒，胃疼出一身冷汗，以为要死在半路上，结果在马路牙子上坐了一会儿，又全好了。

杨靖说来接他，语气里全是冷嘲热讽。他看不惯傅越接近富婆，看不惯傅越下夜总会。每次傅越带着酒气，或者女人的香水味进门，杨靖就怒意横生，一次比一次严重。为了表明自己同杨国利，不是一丘之貉，没有冲人大发雷霆的爱好，杨靖的怒气，全都拿去写作，绝不往傅越的身上撒。他把门一关，就消耗掉三个小时。再出来的时候，傅越已经洗过澡，吃了饭，清清爽爽，在沙发上闷头睡觉。

傅越累坏了。他英俊的外表，荷尔蒙和体能，是用来换地位的工具，他施展浑身解数、对着猎物的癖好下刀，每天的生活，给他演成塑料味儿的偶像剧，因为双手和大脑自然的才能什么也不是，杨靖就是最好的佐证。

杨靖刚刚完成一本代笔的自传，对方还是通过傅越找上门的女演员。

“杨老师倒是情愿写这些东西。”编辑嘲笑。

“我告诉你为什么。”杨靖对着电话嚷嚷，“拼凑起恶俗玩意儿，使劲儿往别人的人生里贴金，这事儿不是人人都会干，可惜人人都想要，用来赚零花钱再好不过。只要别署我的名，别恶心到我自己身上。”

“真那么恶心就别写呀。”编辑讽刺道。

杨靖卡壳了。他不能承认，他是想写的，想贴金的。他见惯了杨国利的模样：一边收着礼品和贿赂、一边摆出视金钱如粪土的架子，正是这种架子，让那些送礼的人更加趋之若鹜、服服帖帖。为了鄙视父亲，杨靖必须具有相当的道德自负，这令他不能堂堂正正地，面对自己凡人的欲望，只好做起了文学骗子。

不过，有一种欲望，他显然矫枉过正。

“别走。”他拉着傅越的腰呢喃，“……现在别走。”

“我要迟到了。”傅越很冷静地说。

“五分钟。你到底有多需要那些阔太太？”

傅越愣了一下。

“你有多需要写作？”

他把杨靖问住了。实在不必如此，他们两个的话，都在对方的心里留下一截伤痕。

门铃响了。是女演员找杨靖谈自传稿子。这种时刻，傅越不宜出现。他很自觉地躲进卧室，把门掩上。

女演员迷上了杨靖的行文。正如杨靖自己所猜测，他把握世俗欲望与文化格调之间微妙距离的才能，恰到好处，就像这间古朴的知识分子房屋里，装进一个傅越一般，其配比令他满意。

他没有意识到，自己仍然在享受杨国利留下来的重要遗产——格调。女演员不是被他的文稿所吸引，而是被这样一个住处，一张书桌，一个二世祖理所应得的座位所迷惑。

“杨老师的才能十分眩目。”女演员文绉绉又刻意地说，“连女性都能把握得这样准确，您一定有一位优秀的女伴。”

“曾经有。”

“哦？这里有什么故事么？”

“没什么。”杨靖微笑道，“关于您上次的修改意见，我没有遗漏或不周的地方吧？”

“嗯，关于这个，我回去和经纪人商讨，又产生了一些新的想法。其实，这样的事，应该由她来跟您谈，她埋怨我太不矜持了。可这是我的书，实在很想亲自参与，包括和杨老师见面……”

她探身向前，卷曲的头发落在案上，形状姣好的胸部，带着香味，饱满得像要跃出衣领。杨靖目眩了一瞬，这可比他的才能耀眼多了。但就在此时，卧室里传来讲电话的声音。

“我说了那边的场地，等我亲自去看了才能动，为什么又让工人擅自动手？给你工资，让你盯现场，是为了瞧着人为所欲为的吗？”

傅越难得发火，怒气冲冲地破门而出，穿着随便系的浴袍，和女演员打了个照面。

女演员的姿势，尴尬地凝固在桌上，随后迅速恢复正常，坐得端正笔直，公事公办。

杨靖正在心里骂娘。这位老公主每次拿了修改稿回去，都会产生“新的想法”。比起出版自传的结果，她更需要杨靖，这个听她没完没了倾诉内心的观众。而她的内心就像每个无名氏一样，俗不可耐，乏善可陈。

“哟，谈正事呢？”傅越的语气微妙地扬高了，杨靖在其中听见了自己的影子，“赵姐，我怎么没见过你人亲自上门啊？”

“最近刚好有空。”女演员敷衍地解释，鄙夷地在他们二人之间看了两眼，“——对了，我稍后在威斯汀还有个酒会，这就得走了。修改意见我会让经纪人发过来。”

她摔门而去，来去如风，显然被傅越彻底搞坏了兴致。

杨靖息事宁人地看着傅越。他进卧室时，上半身好端端穿着为出门准备的衬衫。据杨靖观察，他没有披着浴袍在家里晃的兴趣。

“这活儿被你搅黄了。”杨靖说。

“你缺那点儿钱么？”傅越瞪着他，“以她现在的咖位，能拿出多少？”

“不缺，也缺。不过能看你吃醋，好像也不——”

“——闭嘴吧。”

傅越生气了，出门要穿的衣服，被他甩在沙发上，他丢下浴袍，一件一件地往身上换，然后甩开了杨靖伸过来的手。

“你这样不公平。”杨靖有点委屈。

“公平？”傅越涨红了脸，“我是交易，你呢？你是占便宜，享受，你根本就不需要来这套。从一开始，你就可以拒绝，而不是看着她在你的面前表演。——别跟我强调你清清白白什么也没干，你倒是敢真干。”

“那她探个身子，露个胸，我就该给她一巴掌，把她推一边儿去么？”杨靖按着他的肩膀，“行了，我错了，没下次——你上哪儿去？”

“我本来就要出门。”傅越板着脸道。

傅越弄这一出，搞砸的不光是杨靖的贴金业务，还有自己的招牌。

女演员的关系网总是神秘而庞大，没过多久，他和男人同居的消息不胫而走。苏娜不搭理他了，张娜、刘娜、李娜再也不上他的当。他出现在社交场上，扫来的目光不怀好意。一个男人笑嘻嘻地给他灌酒，然后拍着他的屁股说：“开个价呗。一个作家，能有几个钱？”

这位总策，开发的项目月流水超过一亿，到了傅越不能得罪的门槛。现在他拥有理智了，假装听岔了话，转过头来，微笑着回答：“郑总可能喝多了，要谈收购，得和我的老板谈。”

傅越气得胃疼，离开饭局，走出三公里远，坐在马路边上，直到杨靖的车停在他的跟前。杨靖把他从地上拉起来，递胃药给他。

“你可以笑了。”傅越道。

杨靖的确轻笑了一下。

“你以前人模狗样的，可不会这样坐在马路边。”

傅越胸腔一紧，不知道他要说什么。

“我把赵老师的书推了。”杨靖道，“回家吧。”

这真是件无聊的小事。傅越闷头想，侧过身，看着车窗外。他为一件小事大发雷霆，把自己和杨靖，弄得很狼狈，愧对自己行走生意场多年的信条。他的心乱了，判断力被甜美的激情，切得七零八落。如果迷恋上杨靖，纯属从天而降的意外，那跟杨靖在一起这些日子，就是场人为的车祸。

他吮吸着对方的嘴唇。黑暗中，双眼起雾，神经的麻痒感，顺着脊椎上升。杨靖脱下衣服，慢慢抚摸着他的面颊。

“你现在这副谁都能伤害的样子，不能给第三个人看见。”杨靖阴晴不定地说，“明明是我嫉妒得发疯。只要想象你端着酒杯，在一群没品的家伙中间周旋，有一些你会跟到酒店去，摆出一张服务到位的脸，我就想砸东西。”

“那你是在报复我？”

“我要报复你，有更直接的办法。比如，不让你有力气出门。”

傅越无力地笑了笑。

“不知道为什么，我竟然想试试。”

“你可别后悔。”

杨靖只是嘴上逞能。要让他放开手脚，折磨一个人，他还不具备那种当混蛋的素质。

夜深人静，傅越躺在他的怀里，眺望着对街的灯影。杨靖抱着他，没有太多意图地，沿着骨骼的走向，摸过他的皮肤，手背还沾着没擦干的水珠。已经彻底冷却的神经，彼此亲密得无精打采。傅越第一次想要舍弃，无休无止的金钱循环，却不能抛下自尊。

他睡着了，头靠在杨靖的颈窝里。杨靖心酸地瞧着他。这个不安分的人，是他心底渴望的具象，每分每秒，他都想把他更多地据为己有，却又怕他失去自由。如果自由的光彩，不能伴随着傅越，做他熨平的套装背后，唯一飘起的轻盈，那杨靖就是不懂得保存这份美的低俗观众。

杨靖拿起手机，瞧着另一位同窗发来的消息。凡是差不多年纪的、杨国利的得意门生，或多或少都知道他和傅越的存在。他不知道这条消息，为什么会出现在自己的手机上。他没有警觉，反而怀疑，是有人在针对傅越。

“钱一杰。”

傅越继父的名字。这位继父，是傅越母亲的再婚对象，也是她在小县城做家庭教师时，带的第一名学生，夫妇二人年龄相差十岁。只比傅越大十几岁的继父，为傅越提供了户口。令人惊讶的是，钱一杰，也曾是杨国利的学生。

由于毫无血缘关系，姓氏亦不同，没有人曾把他们两个联系在一起。

“傅红。”

这对夫妻都已不在人世了。那名同窗说。“杨老当年快要退休，本不打算再收研究生，是傅越千方百计托关系，让杨老收下他的。我不相信是偶然。”

“那你想说什么？”杨靖打字问。

“看看这篇报道。”

杨国利和学生去东南亚考察时的合影，杨靖清理旧报纸时，也曾看到过这张照片。这次他注意到，照片下方标注的人名，左边第四人，被同窗用红色记号圈了起来。

——钱一杰。

2、怨恨

再给文舒打电话，不过是给自己讨没趣。他还有什么可装模做样的？一辈子不跟文舒联络是最好的。她说调查过傅越的背景，还算干净。以她的人脉和道德，怕是查到工作履历和领导评价，就适可而止，忘了把祖宗八代翻个底朝天。否则凭文舒的敏感，大不可能忽视，钱一杰这样的存在。

碰到经验范围外的事件，杨靖的直觉，准与不准对半开。自从有了妻子，他的准确率大大提升，文舒提供经验和信心上的支持，他就摇身一变，变成背后有女人的男人。离开文舒以后，他“背后的女人”变成了傅越。——不，傅越并不稀罕那种位置。

那么，有人质疑傅越，难道他要和当事人本人商量，该不该信？

傅越可不可信，他在乎吗？这家伙每次对着墙板模糊的反光，在极乐的边缘睁不开眼、失魂落魄的模样，都令杨靖的灵魂身处天堂。他的双手固定在他的腰间，那以下，半个身子都是杨靖发疯的工具。傅越也乐于带着活人的灵魂，享受这种当工具的折磨。完事他便理所当然地蜷缩起来，要求绝对舒适的休息。

傅越被消息音吵醒了。

“谁找你？”他问。

“邢大强。”杨靖照实回答，然后岔开话题，“没什么意思，说老头子的屁话。头疼。”

“头疼？”

“真头疼。”杨靖往下动了动，全盖在被子里，“太冷了。”

傅越伸出手，盖住他的后脑勺，挡住最后一点儿风。这样疼痛便从头顶消失，蔓延到眼睛后面。杨靖闭上眼。

床头柜上，他的手机还在闪。傅越把那部该死的手机抓过来，锁屏上的消息提示，以“钱一杰这个人”为开头。

盯着那个名字，傅越的心脏一阵猛跳。

“别看了。”杨靖咕哝，“我还是有点儿冷，可不想把脸伸出去解锁。”

“刚才……的时候，你这疯子忘了关窗户。”

“那你怎么没事呢？”

“吹的是你后背，又没吹我。”

“是吗？要是我感冒了，就赖你。”

他翻了个身，蛮不讲理地背对傅越，这样后背就暖和多了。

傅越望着他，脊背发紧。

杨靖咳嗽了一声。

“——十七年前，闹非典的时候，老头正在东南亚赚外快。”

他仿佛不带任何感情地说。

“我妈怀上了我弟弟或者妹妹，我都不小了，很不高兴，一个老头就够我喝一壶的，再来个小号的，我别活了。……我妈跟我赌气，非要生。但她四十多了，有一堆并发症，连医生也拦着。她不听。医生就劝她去住院。”

傅越浑身一僵。

“我们还不知道闹传染的事，那会儿没几个人知道。但是病已经先传到了东南亚。老头这个人精，意识到形势不对，打电话回家，拦着我妈，不让她去医院。我就问他，要老二是谁的主意。他满不在乎地说，大人的事，小孩别管。后来我打听到，他不知从什么人那里，搞来了生育指标，让我妈再生两个。说像他这样身份的人，家里都得有两三个儿子。”

“我妈还是进了医院，跟非典没关系，她就是单纯的……撑不住了。送医太晚，她动了大手术，没人陪在她身边。老头抛下一队学生，趁还没封锁，自己一个人回了北京。一到家，就躲在屋里，坚决不出门，怕死怕得要死。——听说他那群六神无主的学生，后来大部分给学校接了回来，有四个感染，两个死在当地。”

他安静了一会儿，仿佛在听傅越的呼吸。

“她还在世吗？”傅越问。

“活着。”杨靖回答，“在六院。”

精神病院。

“她失去了子宫，身体也变得很差。这些都不是最关键的。所有人都活在恐惧里的那段日子，她一个人关在医院，最危险的地方。等老头子再见到她的时候，她已经变成了另外一个人。——趁她的签字还有法律效力，老头让她签了离婚协议书。”

“他转给她一笔钱，把她送去六院，让医院从账户上定期扣款。物质意义上，他尽了全部的义务。这样就能毫不愧疚地跟她一刀两断，甩掉这个包袱，不让她影响他评级、升职称。”

杨靖低低笑了一声。

“可笑的是，在那之后，老头就跟中了诅咒似的。我以为他会再找个老婆，给他生儿子。结果没有。他背地里玩起了男学生。看我就明白了，想来他原本，也难以面对真实的自己。……你这模样，如果他真的没碰过你，只能说明他年纪大了，力不从心。我说这话没有别的意思。”

“我看得出。”

“什么？”

“看他的眼神，就明白了。利用这个心理，让他录取了我。”

“好家伙，跟对付阔太太一模一样，你真是这方面的专家。——结果他没得手，反而便宜了我，嗯？”

傅越一言不发。

杨靖深吸一口气。

“凭良心说，他对你还不错。也可能他早就知道，钱一杰和你的关系，对你有所愧疚。”

“他不知道。”

“是吗。”

对这个问题的细节，杨靖其实并不关心。他在意的，是后面毫无证据、全凭直觉的部分。一到跟傅越有关的时刻，他就变得感情用事。

“……我不是你第一个男人，这我早就知道。虽然，像你这样的行事作风，如果有过男金主，我也不太奇怪。但我老是想，让你变得这么喜欢作践自己，又容易受伤，这样的男人，应该不是金主。”

杨靖顿了顿。

“——是那家伙，对吧？现在你了解我了，我连死人的醋都吃。”

他顶着被子，假装谈笑风生，实则气得血丝爬上眼球。他气得不是傅越，而是不能满足傅越的自己。如果他本人就是一个纸醉金迷的世界，那么几个钱一杰、几个阔太太，他都不在乎。那样傅越的眼中，就会只有他了。

杨靖说对了一半。

傅越变成如此，不是哪个男人的错。母亲的孤独传染给儿子，顺理成章的事。

他起初没说话，脑袋空空，装得下所有的回音。杨靖再度爬上来吻他。傅越说你这样，一会儿头会更痛。

杨靖说，那不一定。

傅越说，我浑身都疼。

杨靖这才放弃，闷闷不乐地躺回床上。

全无收获的饭局，让傅越犯了胃病，在家躺满一个周末。礼拜一，一大早，他又恢复全须全尾的模样，准点上班。摄于他半个领导的威严，公司里的流言蜚语十分克制，甚至有几分同情的意味。女助理给他送热水，脸上三分敬佩，七分诡异的兴奋。总之，一切比起社交场上，好忍受得多。

他怀疑自己一时半会儿升不上去了。暂时无法动用最有效的武器，就意味着被年龄这样的硬指标拖累，不可能跨过自己没填满的资历，和一群能当他爹的男人平起平坐。既然这里停滞不前，他只得另找别处，挥霍能量，着手调查起一个人。

邢大强。

“——你可真是个小心眼儿。”

詹妮弗用姜和花瓣，煮了梨水，放到他的面前。这是夜总会的酒水单上，不存在的私家饮料。

“得让这些象牙塔里清高的家伙明白，学术圈嚼舌头那套，小心点用，别得罪外头的人。”傅越捏着杯子，“——我凭什么看这种人的脸色？”

“你连三线女演员的八卦圈都斗不过，搁这儿拿不懂事的男人出气，倒是很在行呢。”詹妮弗灌了热水袋，给他放在胃上，“天天在我这儿泡着，家里那位没疯？”

“我不是回去睡觉么。”

“那还能一样？”

“不知道在写什么，每天关在屋子里不出来。”他说，“这样也好。”

“好？”

“你不明白。”傅越垂着眼睛，“要是在这种时候，整天地面对面，两个人都会疯。”

“我有什么不明白的？还是男人要面子的错。换个懂事儿的女人啊，就会撒个娇，蹭一蹭，什么都过去了。”

“不是懂事的女人，对不起。”他苦涩地回答。

当天晚上，邢大强从学校出来，被流氓堵在巷子里教训了一顿。他扬言要报案，却连对方长什么样子都没看清。管事的人瞧他手脚都在，走路正常，懒得和他纠缠，一顿应付，让他回家。第二天，邢某强对女学生动手动脚的事，上了媒体热搜，一吨口水将他淹得一败涂地，不光升副教授的事泡了汤，连教职都岌岌可危。

他被勒令闭门思过，想了足足一星期，才把弯转过来，一个电话打到杨靖那里。

“杨靖，我他妈没得罪过你吧？！”

自从看了热搜，杨靖就料到有这一出。

他心平气和地说：“大强，你误会了。我也觉得是有人整你，但我一个关在家里的十八线作家，和你无冤无仇，做这种事干嘛？这次的新书，我本来还打算找你写推荐，你这么年轻，就取得了这么多学术成果……这事儿一闹，不是把我也坑了吗？”

当然，他压根儿就没有什么新书。只不过这么说，邢大强立马将他当成自己人，在电话那头痛哭起来。

“我实在想不出……事发前两天，跟谁说过话。我想了一圈儿，只有你是杨老的儿子，还有些影响力……”

“说不定是以前的宿怨，特地挑了个你想不明白的时间。你再往前琢磨琢磨。”

他这就把邢大强打发了。谁没得罪过十几个人呢？

杨靖挂了电话，望向黑暗里的傅越，叹了口气。

“他是活该。”他说，“但你也没必要……”

傅越的脸色让他住了口。

杨靖坐下来。

“说点儿别的吧。”他道。

“最近透过我那个势利眼编辑，找了合适的发行，开始写老头的回忆录了。尽量客观，以发挥我的文学水平为第一要务。还一件事，就是我准备整理老头留下来的研究。”

傅越一怔。

“这不都是你不爱干的吗？”

“撇开爱不爱干。”杨靖搓了搓脸，“这是我最会干、最该干的事。你比谁都明白，想要得到最多的好处，就要发挥最大的作用，像你跟那些阔太太一样。——没错，你有让她们一眼看到你的天赋，不用才是浪费。”

“我可以不……”

“——不用跟我承诺什么。”杨靖打断他，松开手，“我也希望有一天，你再也用不上它。”

“……我可以帮你。”

“好。”杨靖点点头，“我等你帮我。”

3、后悔

杨靖的书出来，在圈外没啥水花；杨国利的学生争相购买拍照，当作朋友圈的装饰。

编辑趁机教育他：“瞧，你有多少文学水平，要紧吗？提高销量了吗？卖的还是老头的名声。也就是你识趣，趁现在还有人记得老头，抓紧把书出了。要是再过几年，呵。”

“你说的很有道理。”

杨靖把《我的父亲杨国利（杨靖 著）》，大剌剌地摆在桌面上。即便是这等面子工程，对装扮他自己的书桌，也很有用。编辑惊讶于他态度上的转变，翻起他前阵子的稿件。

“是哪个女人，让你想开了？……你写的三流小说，没什么变化啊，还净是些大胸女总裁。”

“所以它们只有三流。”杨靖的二郎腿一翘，“咱们来谈谈，下一个赚钱的活儿。”

编辑立马不困了。自此，他开始出入杨靖的住处。杨靖也不再当他资本主义的腐朽分子，或将他拒之门外。

有一回，编辑和傅越，在走廊上擦身而过。傅越来到杨靖家门口，掏出钥匙。编辑留了个心眼，躲在一旁，看了半天，由大惑不解，到恍然大悟，后来再也没有问过杨靖女人的问题。

借着一次小学生脚本交稿的机会，编辑试探：“杨老师，最近没写文学巨著了？”

“写那些不赚钱的玩意儿干嘛？有病？”

杨靖不再使用自己的名字署名，封笔的心意十分坚决。他已经放弃把家里那个混蛋写进小说，且还没找到比起傅越，更愿意让他动笔的人。——傅越就睡在边上，想搂就能搂，干嘛多此一举，写什么小说呢？他早感到自己不是个地道的作家，不过以此填补内心的空虚尔尔。

《我的父亲杨国利》，序言中，有半页感谢同窗的话，谢同窗提供诸多补充材料。许多人的名字并列在一起，一笔带过；只有傅越，被杨靖单独拎出来，矫揉造作地提了一段。杨靖真正暴露的内心，就这一段而已。

傅越看完那段序言，就把书丢下了。

升职之路遇到阻滞，傅越开始权衡跳槽的利弊。自己不宜在此时跳走。跳槽，可取得一时收入上的增加，失去的却是杨国利介绍他来时，得到的人情靠山——执行董事刘诚。

刘诚是杨国利的姑表亲戚。杨国利自命不凡，认为高生意人一等，二人虽有利益往来，私交却不亲厚。傅越得了杨国利给的敲门砖，价值观却是彻头彻尾的生意人，这等背叛者的形象，和确实经受住了考验的业务能力，使刘诚愿意将他，当作半个嫡系关照。也正因如此，傅越利用阔太太获得项目和客户之余，没有接受别人抛来的橄榄枝。

眼下，刘诚正打算把自己刚从常春藤毕业的女儿塞进公司。碍于董事会和做事的情理，他不能让亲戚空降，必要的升职过场，还得走一遭。为此，他特意来北京本部，把傅越叫进办公室，谈了半个小时，暗示自己对傅越，十分看好。

他的办公桌上，摆着一本《我的父亲杨国利》。塑封完好，多日未拆，上面落了一层土。

这一天，傅越准时下班，他问杨靖。

“你送过去的？”

“按规矩寄了一本，估计他也不看，反正就是，按规矩办事。”杨靖倒了半杯水，“我今天才知道，他是你们公司老大。葬礼那天，他还露了一面，也没见你俩聊天。……当然，我根本没顾上看。”

“打了个招呼。他知道你的事。说你深居简出，不好交际。”

“是么。”

傅越张了张嘴，往下的事没说。他心里清楚，杨靖大门紧闭，对生意场的事兴趣缺缺，否则手边放着这么一个肥鹅亲戚，没有不主动搞好关系的道理。

“怎么，他为难你了？”杨靖问。

“他要把女儿塞到我这儿来。”傅越转过头，“我猜不出他是什么意思。”

“你会猜不出？”一丝冷笑爬上杨靖的唇角，一会儿，又无可奈何地化了，“如果真是个好机会，你就放手干吧，我不会拖累你的。说到底，没了老头子，跟我在一起，也是你做的慈善。”

傅越望着他，杨靖面上的神色，少见地有几分温柔。他的语气随之变得痛苦。

“我在你眼里就只能是那种，有高枝就攀的人，是吗？”

“不是么？如果那就是你的生存之道，我更乐意看你得到自己追求的东西。——这方面，我是真心的。”

“——我对什么常春藤的大小姐一点儿兴趣也没有！”傅越忽然提高音调，“靠着自己的爹，转眼就要骑到我头上，你以为我爱看这种戏码？或者高高兴兴地加入，争取当个上门女婿？”

杨靖并没有跟着他发火。

“你很清楚，自己这条路走下去，总有一天，你会碰到这种事，要么服从，要么逃跑。——不是每个人都给你机会，办完事、痛快完就跑的。我就没给你这样的机会。”

“你给了，在你觉得丢人的时候。”傅越淡淡地说，双手捏成拳头，“你还不如把我给上了。你讲的话没有下半身诚实。”

“——确实。”杨靖硬着头皮回答，“能说出来的话都是假的。我是个写作者，我很清楚。”

傅越又上了一个星期的班，然后请了一个星期的年假，和之前申请调休的黄金周假期连在一起，有半个月的时间自暴自弃。一般而言，一个像他这样位置的人，用这种方式请假，意味着他在工作上，一样自暴自弃了。

“不见见老板家的大小姐？用你们的话说，叫什么来着，‘消极抵抗’？”

“见过了，安排完带她的人才歇的。”傅越没穿衣服，陷在床里，冷冷地说。

“对你什么态度？”

傅越没说话。

他看的出来，大小姐态度配合，学业优秀，是那种一晚上四杯咖啡的理想主义实干家，并非无聊的花瓶。正因如此，他被拿捏到死只是时间问题。——这还是往好了说。

“严格来讲，她也算你们杨家的亲戚，对吧？”

“别往我头上扯。”

“你不明白，从我请假开始，这事就凉一大半了。”他顿了顿，又自嘲，“——不过，这些人眼高于顶，天天想要强强联合，怎么可能从公司里选人。”

他是解释给杨靖听，现在事实已经摆出去了，说什么都没用。

清晨的阳光照进卧室，连阳光都有几分刺眼。杨靖合上窗帘。这会儿，如果再往回劝傅越，或者说些装模作样、以退为进的话，就是他不识好歹。

他回到床上，揽过傅越。

电话响了。

傅越拿过手机，看到号码，沉下脸色，过一会儿，他起身，按下接通。

“安琪。”

“没事，不用客气，你说。”

“这个事情可以问朱颖全，他那里有记录。如果他推诿或者不配合，你就去找老李。”

“不用担心，没人会为难你的。我今天……今天不能过去。下周一也……”

“好吧，那就下周一。”

“好的。”

“再见。”

——挂下电话，傅越十分沮丧。

杨靖在背后，不置可否地笑了。

“……安琪。”

他拐着弯儿重复了一遍。

“你啊，傅越……你就是有顺从女人的本能。只要对你开口的是个女人，你就自动装上绅士规矩，不肯露一点儿破绽。你那些粗话、脾气、手段……都只对着男人用。随便来个女人，都能把你治得死死的。”

他戳到了傅越的痛处。

傅越丢掉电话，倒回床上。过了很久，他才开口。

“……我之前想好了，如果她来电话，叫我回去工作，我就说跟男朋友在外地度假，回不了北京。一口气说痛快，什么事都了了。”

他干哑地咳了一声，仿佛在嘲笑自己。

一瞬间，杨靖有点儿感动。不为目击傅越的懦弱。光听这句话，他就感到傅越已经超出了自身的界限。于是，杨靖反而冷静下来。

“拖着吧。走一步看一步。事情未必会像你想的那样。”

“我就不该请这个假。一碰上你，我的脑子就乱来。”

“巧了，我也有相同的烦恼。不然我离你远点儿，对大家都好。”

“少来。”

嘴上这么讲，傅越并没有挥开杨靖围过来的手。他被下了自由与爱情两种毒药，这两样恶魔，正使金钱的天秤岌岌可危。人生就是一刻不停的拉锯战，总有一天会后悔。傅越有时希望自己是个蠢蛋，但他很清楚，不能背叛自己走过的路。明明杨靖，也是这条路其中的一部分。

4、挑衅

“我除了上班，什么也不会。”傅越对杨靖声明，“不要撺掇我辞职。”

整个周一，杨靖烦躁至极。他强迫自己做点什么，来防止思绪飘向被大小姐一个电话叫走的傅越。他的占有欲像新生婴儿，必须霸占妈妈的胸口。傅越回来时，见到他这副模样，鄙夷又心酸。

“别用那种眼神看着我，”杨靖闻着空气里飘来的香水味儿，压抑着话音里的倒刺，“别说你要离开我。”

“上周还说，你不会拖累我，一副要放我走的架势。你的潇洒和自信哪儿去了，装出来的吗？”

杨靖瞪着他：“你真的要走？跑去勾搭董事的女儿？”

“不，只是公事公办。”

傅越脱了衣服，他累了。应付大小姐让他疲倦，回来面对杨靖显而易见的懊恼，也同样令人心力难支。放在过去，没一件事能累着他。和杨靖在一起之后，他从一个铁打的机器，变成了一个越来越没用的人。

“有时候，我很羡慕你们搞文艺的，个个都有擦得雪亮的灵魂，哪怕看上去有点儿莫名其妙，也从来不怀疑自己是谁。”

“现代人这种生物，翻来覆去地瞧瞧，包括你我在内，哪有一个不莫名其妙的？”杨靖给自己倒了杯水，“你怀疑吗？”

“我觉得自己是空的。”傅越说，“或者有个什么丢弃已久的本质，只想留在这间客厅里。”

“只有客厅，不包括卧室？”

“进了卧室，又要履行跟你睡觉的责任。”

杨靖一怔。

“原来你是嫌和我睡觉太累。我也可以什么都不干。”

“算了吧。就当我没说过。”

他靠在杨靖的膝盖上睡着了，一刻钟的小憩。杨靖一动不动，给他枕到腿麻。他逃避这种话题，害怕触及生活的虚无，但虚无如影随形，把傅越也拉进这个深渊里来了。他开始在傅越身上看到自己的影子，而属于自己的那部分，面目可憎。

杨靖的手轻轻抚摸傅越干燥的嘴唇。

“也许你不应该……”

他沉默了。

傅越睁开眼睛。

“不应该什么？”

“没什么。”他重复傅越的话，“……当我没说过。”

他应该对现况满意，如果心中波澜起伏，那是他自己的毛病。如此他没有留意到，傅越显而易见的为难。

刘安琪大小姐，戴隐形眼镜，穿着比朴素的职业装稍微超过一点儿的便装。她与傅越第一次会面，十分谦逊、克制，不避讳自己初出茅庐的无知和浅薄，虚心请教，担忧自己做的不够好，并秉持了“绝不浪费傅越一分一秒”的原则。虽然看上去与优秀的新人一般无二，那双眸子里的过度自信却骗不了人。其他员工的态度，无论逢迎抑或避讳，都在她可预测、可接受的范围之内。

她知道，没人敢将她真的视为“一般的新人”。

吃饭（会议室，两份三明治）时，刘安琪来到傅越的身边。

“抱歉，休假的时候把你叫过来。”

四下无人，傅越挑起眉毛。

“我可以认为这是挑衅吗？”他一个字也不保留，对着三明治说。

大小姐愣了一下，也不动怒。

“在我来的时候休年假，我也可以认为是挑衅？”

傅越长吁一口气。他的说辞，已经属于犯浑。大小姐连犯浑都接得下来，是要认真跟他一般见识了。

“我觉得你不错，是个明白人。能在老总之间周旋，上女老板的床，你很清楚怎么让人印象深刻。我也承认，自己靠着老爸，羽翼未丰。”刘安琪抱起了胳膊，人还站在原地，“——我什么也不掩饰，这样，你愿意为我所用吗？”

“怎么个用法？”

“教我，在公司内外站稳脚跟——真正意义上的那种。”

“就这些？”

“对你没坏处吧？”

“那我也什么都不掩饰。”傅越转过身来，“我只接受有真本事的人骑在我的头上，以免被头顶人的愚蠢连累。你能证明自己么？”

刘安琪笑了笑。

“我对挑战一向很感兴趣。没有难度的任务，反而令人厌倦。”

“猜你就会这么回答。”

傅越咬了一口面包，斟酌下一句话的措辞。

“——有件事，提前跟你讲清楚。最近，女老板的床，我已经不上了。我是gay，而且也不是二十岁小年轻了，有心无力。所以，不要暗示我去干这种活儿。”

刘安琪愣在原地。

没有正常男人，会当着年轻富有女孩的面，说自己有心无力，除非他真的不正常。

傅越再来上班时，便感到刘安琪对他的种种态度，已经没了最初如狼似虎的气势。看来她的征服欲，来得快去得也快。他乐得清闲，只当之前会议室的对话没发生过。

周三，他的车限号，开的是杨靖的车。不巧下午杨靖要出门，去郊外的取景地，只得过来找他取车。杨靖说好晚上完事把车开过来，顺道回家，傅越就在公司里耗着，一耗，就耗到了十点。

不是加班的季节，同事差不多都回家了。刘安琪从电梯出来，路过办公区，看见一个人关在玻璃屋子里的傅越。他无所事事地注视着电脑，好像在忙点什么全无所谓的东西，孤单一人，与大厅里的每一把桌椅格格不入。她翻看过他的背调，知道他父母早亡，整个人形同精神上的流浪汉。

刘安琪顿住脚步，她不甘心。

她走过去，敲敲门。傅越抬起头，看着她走进来。正巧这时，桌上的手机亮了。

傅越拿起电话，屏幕上写着“杨靖”两个字。

杨靖？刘安琪瞧见这个名字，又是一愣。姑表舅舅，新近去世的杨教授有个独生子，算起来，她的表哥就叫杨靖。

傅越完全没想到这一层，他照常同杨靖说话。

“五分钟……你不能连五分钟都不想等吧？”

“你真的在加班吗？”杨靖狐疑地问，“我以为你都等烦了。”

“我是等烦了。”傅越不耐地回答，“先挂了，一会儿再说。”

刘安琪尽量按捺住好奇心，待他挂了电话，才开口。

“又妨碍你下班了？”

“有事吗？”

“没有，就是觉得你一个人坐在这儿，怪可怜的，想说不然一起走。”

“可怜？”傅越重复了一句，他完全不了解这是一种怎样的脑回路。

刘安琪深吸一口气。

“在某一类价值观里，一个人加班，一个人吃饭，一个人跑东跑西，叫做可怜。显然你乐在其中，是我多虑了。”

“哦。”傅越转过脸去，“没别的事的话，我该走了。如果你要走，而且觉得一个人下去‘可怜’的话，我可以陪你到停车场。”

刘安琪捏了捏拳头。不过，很快绽开一个微笑。她正好奇，傅越是不是约了那个”杨靖“来公司接他。若然如此，她正可以同那人会上一会。

“好啊。”她笑着说，让出门口一条道来。

刘安琪失策了。傅越知道她的车停在哪儿，径直走了过去，把她送上车，挥挥手。掉头而去。她完全没有尾随其后的理由。

她坐在驾驶座上，开始生气。气愤地和闺蜜来回了十几条消息，这才把手机丢到车座。鼻尖附近萦绕着一股中性香水的味道。

傅越身上的味道。

她在电梯里就闻得见，高原上的凛冽香气。既非烂大街的运动系清爽味道，也不是浓郁到发臭的那一种。他真的是个彻头彻尾的gay，她心酸地想，我为什么不是个男的呢？

一脚油门踩下去，车子在停车场里恼人而明目张胆地吼了两声。不巧，另有一辆车也在此时出车库，拦在了刘安琪的面前。她正感到不耐烦，却发现车上坐着两个人。

副驾驶上露出的后脑勺，不是傅越是谁？

刘安琪屏息静气，不太愿意被发现。

事与愿违，傅越也从反光镜上看到了她。

“大小姐的车在后面。”他对杨靖说。

杨靖看了一眼。

“挑车眼光不错啊。挑人的眼光，应该也不差吧？”

“你又开始了。”

“是你先挑起来的。”杨靖说，“让我等五分钟，就是为了送她到停车场？”

“不应该吗？”

“应该。”

他在分岔路拐弯，很快同刘安琪的车分道扬镳。杨靖并不愿意吃大小姐的醋。何况，他们还有一点儿总是被傅越忘在脑后的亲戚关系。

“停下来找地方喝两杯吧。”傅越忽然提议，“说几句话。”

“哦。”

杨靖没有考虑就同意了。傅越有点儿惊讶。

“我以为你会问，为什么不回家说。”

“家里不一样。”杨靖回答，“视情况，说着说着就到床上去了。有的时候，那不是你乐见的结果。”

“你……”

“……怎么，我有那么不通情理？”

“不是。”傅越摇摇头，“……我想说的是钱一杰的事。我在想，你不喜欢在自己的地盘出现这个名字。”

杨靖刚好把车停下来。

“我没有你想的那么……”他顿了顿，“你曾经，小的时候，依赖他吗？”

傅越哑然失笑。

“——那是交易。他把我当成我妈，我回报他帮我上的户口。差不多是这样。”

杨靖轻笑了一声，如释重负。

“……你啊，从小就没有心。“

5、不甘

那是很模糊的记忆。曾经对傅越至关重要的瞬间，最后也会消散。如同不过倏忽一眨眼的功夫，杨靖那转瞬即逝的婚姻生活，所留下的印象，就开始变成雾，在空气中稀薄，抹去人影。

从前他和杨国利大吵大叫，读书、结婚、用力改造生活的所有动力，就是不生活。如今他的目的达到了，才发现他还不知道自己是谁。

“你会紧张吗？”杨靖抚摸傅越暴露在外的皮肤，“他这样做的时候。——你第一次和男人，的时候。”

“就算把我切开了看，我也只能告诉你，记不太清楚了。”傅越说，“也许吧，也许没有。”

“第一次听说钱一杰的事，当时，我还猜测过，你找父亲读书，多少存有一点报仇的打算。毕竟算是他，间接害死了钱一杰。”

“的确，我想知道真实的情况。”

“后来呢？”

“后来发现，我没我自己以为的那么想知道。钱一杰，说到底，他和我有什么关系呢？我妈为了我的户口嫁给了他，他需要她的爱，用我的身体作为索取的回报，恰好，我不介意回报。户口也是很重要的东西，公平交易。”

傅越闭上眼睛。

“又恰好，我需要一个不错的文凭，去找一个值钱的工作，恰好我那个养父或许被他的老师间接害死，恰好我可以动用自己的优势，让杨国利收我做他的学生。既然走了这条路，后面套近乎也好，登门拜访也好，都是顺理成章地往下办。我是被这所有的事推着走的，来什么问题，给什么答案。你知道，我这里。”

他的拳头轻敲自己的左胸口。

“——实际上是空的。”

杨靖喝了一口酒，然后鼓起勇气问。

“——和我在一起呢？是我推着你走的吗？”

傅越安静了一会儿。

“或许有一点儿我自己的盼望吧。类似于，我也需要家人，这种可能性。有了家人以后，我还需要工作和金钱吗？我不敢真的思索，只知道那是一旦放手，就捡不回来的东西，所以不会放手。——有个问题想问你。”

“什么？”

“第一个出海去寻找新大陆的人。你知道对他来说，最糟糕的情况是什么？”

“断水？断食？生病？”

“不，他的斗志足以支撑他克服困难。”

“是什么？”

“——是在半途有人告诉他，没错，新大陆存在，就长这个样子，上面也是和我们一样的人，做着和我们一样的蠢事，早就有成千上万的人去过了，没什么新鲜的。——如果是你，听到这个答案，发现是真的，接下来怎么做？”

“那就回去。”

“走得太远，回不去了呢？”

“在海上漂到死吧。”

傅越注视了一会儿杨靖，旋即笑了笑。

“第一次在电梯里见到你的时候，我就知道，你和我一样，正在海上漂着等死。”

“那我很幸运。”

“哪方面？”

“遇到你。”杨靖看着窗外，“——漂着就好多了。我不讨厌水。”

傅越半夜醒来，后脑一丝丝的冷，杨靖的体温却在身旁自顾自地热。他不由自主地靠了过去。恰在此时，客厅里，杨国利留下来的老旧时钟，报完了子夜的第十二声。

“你还没睡？”傅越问。

“你醒了？”杨靖反问，“那个钟是不是很吵？”

“听听就习惯了。”

“我也是。听了二十多年，搬出去没几年，又回来了。”

杨靖安静了一会儿。

“在想你晚上说过的话。或许失去老头这个敌人，失去的比我想象的要多。我到底是谁，到底想要什么？我回答不了。但我不能为了答案，再去寻找一个新的敌人。比如，那个没什么品味的编辑之类的。”

傅越从背后抱住他。

“或许你该离开北京一阵子。”

“放任你和大小姐眉来眼去吗？这不是又一个’恰好‘？”

“已经没有什么’恰好‘了。没有哪个人会像你一样，为我鸡飞狗跳的。”

“真的？”杨靖狐疑地问，“你应该很抢手才对啊。”

“那些人不是爱我，是爱他们自己。除了你这个傻瓜，你是货真价实地不爱自己。”

“是我的错咯。”

其实，傅越刚刚想起，十七年前，他第一次知道钱一杰已死的时候。既没有觉得悲伤，也没有觉得解脱。一度，他被自己的冷漠所伤，怀疑自己有精神上的某种残缺。这种自我怀疑，是他最大的弱点，是所有他的情感反应中，最鲜明的一种。

于是，他选了一条不能有弱点的路，却到头来，也没把自己打造得无懈可击。刘安琪逼他面对事实：——即便刀枪不入，乐在其中，他也有孤独这种残疾。

傅越抓紧了杨靖这根稻草。因为这根稻草的存在，连他原本的目的也模糊了。

反正那只是人人都去过的新大陆而已。

傅越答应了刘安琪，帮她“站稳脚跟”。没想到，不过半年，刘安琪便准备离开公司。

数月时光，大小姐面上的表情已经从雄心壮志，变成满怀失落。

“……这个市场不是我想象的那个样子。”她说，“我现在开始怀疑自己的理想。”

“这才到哪儿。”傅越轻飘飘地回答，“你的失望不过刚刚开始。至少，有刘总这个后盾，你可以将自己破天荒的幻想付诸实践。别忘了，世界上还有很多人，连这样的机会都没有。”

“比如你吗？”

“我早就是个混工资的废物了。”

刘安琪深深地看了他一眼。

“爸爸说，你最近的工作态度不太积极，打算给你换个位置，你要做好心理准备。”

“这算友善提醒么？”

“难道我们还不是朋友？”

傅越扬起唇角。

“当然是朋友。”

“如果……”她沉吟了一会儿，“我出去开自己的公司，你愿意来么？”

“不愿意。”傅越一口否决，“我不觉得现在的你能赚到钱。”

“好你个傅越，还没有一个人敢对我这样说话——”

“你不介意听真话的，对吧？”

刘安琪撇了撇嘴。

“——总有一天。总有一天，我会赚到钱，而且是漂漂亮亮地赚。到时候，你会为了你喜欢的功名利禄，求着我入伙。”

“祝你成功。”傅越说，“真心的。”

他目送她上了车。车子绝尘而去，没过一会儿，又开了回来。在傅越错愕的目光中，刘安琪按下车窗，探出脑袋。

“我还是不甘心——”她冲傅越喊道。

“不甘心什么？”

“我要见你男朋友。”她说，“——我约我表哥吃饭，不犯法吧？”

“你自己去约啊。”傅越莫名其妙，一脸刻薄地答道。

6、尾声

刘安琪当然没有约成杨靖，因为杨靖此刻并不在北京。

他正躺在度假酒店里。因为性格使然，没去旅游景点或者逛街，光是在没有车水马龙的地方，一言不发地干躺着，就足够了。

杨靖最后悔的是没有带上傅越，但傅越自然不可能放着班不上，陪他胡闹。

大小姐暂时放弃了资本主义泥潭，跑去另寻梦想的事，傅越有一天夜里顺口告诉了他。杨靖反应平淡，他觉得那是自己已然航行过的海面。

“你没再写小说么？正好出了本书，趁热打铁应该有助于增加名声吧。”

“名声不名声，不是我考虑的事。”杨靖拿着手机，跟天花板说，“再写也只是没完没了、变着法地跟某个女人谈恋爱，不断重复被同一个女主角折磨的过程，我这种作者的生活如此空虚，翻来覆去就嚼那么一点儿破事，有什么意思？”

“那么，那个只有你坐在咖啡厅里、开始写作的时候才爱的女人，是谁呢？是你的前妻？”

“……是以她或者我妈为凭依，混合了各种各样的文学形象和社会形象，得出来的一个虚幻的原型吧。”

“你对自己可真是不留情面。”

“无所谓了。”杨靖老老实实地回答，“我不可能一边搂着你，一边去追求一个虚幻的女人。不仅我本身的渴望不够用，道德也不允许我这么做。你让我从做梦的恶习中解脱了。有一段时间，我相当恼火。你的存在是现实而强烈的，故事里没有东西能和你掰掰手腕。总体来看，这就是我动不了笔的原因。”

“哦……”

傅越拖了一个满意的长音。

“我该得意吗？”

“随你便。”

杨靖挪开被子，从床上坐起来。

“我想去看看我妈。我一直逃避见她。至少……她该知道老头子死了的事。”

杨靖不敢面对的，是母亲的苍老。

从那一年起，他再也无法得知她的脑子里想的是什么，能够看见的只有她一年一年的苍老。有时他给自己找借口，觉得她不见到他比较好。毕竟，他的面目里也带有杨国利留下来的残骸。

“杨公子来啦。前段时间的疫情情况特殊，我们这边病人的管理和一般社会组织不同，出于防疫考虑，当时决定不接待家属。希望你体谅。”

“理解。”

疫情，真是个好借口。明明就算没这档子事，他也不过是例行公事地来。

他给花瓶换了水，插上新买的花；一旁的植物状态良好，看上去是母亲在照顾。一只猫在院子里爬上爬下，母亲背对着他，坐在轮椅里，脑袋随着那只猫摆来摆去。

“他死了。”杨靖说，“那个我们都恨的人。”

轮椅里的母亲盯着猫，发出愉快的笑声。

“但我不想再恨他了。也许你会觉得，这是对你的背叛。”

母亲没有理他。

“我……”

他想说，我和文舒离婚了，以后有机会，介绍一个人给你认识，但权衡再三，这些话他都没有说出口。

没必要了，那不是母亲现在还关心的事情。

自己怎么样，不再重要，他还不如院子里那只猫。

傅越在停车场等杨靖。路过他的人，见他没戴口罩，都躲得远远的。但也有小护工，多瞧了他好几眼。

杨靖走过去，拦住那些令他不爽的视线。他越乱吃飞醋，傅越越开心。

“走吧。”他说。

“老太太身体挺好？”

“还行。”

“没有要求什么？”

杨靖摇头。

“都认了，还能要求什么？这不是个大喊大叫也没用的时代么？”

“是啊，男女老少，大伙儿都生活在一样的死海里。算了，我不想跟你感慨人生。回家吧。”

开车的是杨靖。傅越合上眼睛，预备睡觉。

时光早已静止，只有车在动，因此车与公路，令人觉得可爱。杨靖看了一眼傅越的模样，又看了一眼前方的风景。他什么新奇的也没看见；又有一瞬间，以为这就是他眼中的全部。

现在，杨靖的一段旅程已经结束，下一段旅程，不知在什么地方。

他想自己有勇气等到知晓的那一天。

——

夜幕尽时·子夜 完

待续


End file.
